This is Love
by empressfate
Summary: Poland and Lithuania are under a bridge during a storm,Poland questions his love for Lithuania, and whether Lithuania, in the far future, will accept him. PolandxLithuania. T for minor cussing. Continuing. Gets less serious later on.
1. Chapter 1

**This is love. Selfish, unreasonable, and totally inexplicable.**

Sitting under the bridge, waiting for the hail storm to stop, I was getting more than a little antsy. No, I didn't need to pee, I went before we left. Also, I'm not an animal and I am not afraid of lightning, but, you see, in this situation it is best if I am.

You see, my first love is here with me, and if I'm scared, I have the perfect excuse to cling tightly to his arm. And since he's looking out for tornados, he won't notice if I cuddle a tad.

"Poland…I'm kind of...er…squished." Lithuania said. Guess he noticed how close I was trying to get. But hey, I have an excuse for that too!

"But, Lithy…" I said, shivering. "It's so totally cooold~! Why do we, like, have to get stuck out here, with these totally lame wooden bridges?"

"But I'm getting squished!" He complained, rubbing shoulders with me and the bridge. "I could accidentally push you into the river, Poland!"

"Bummer." I relented, and gave Lithy just enough room to breathe.

Ah, yes. This is love. Totally selfish. Really, if it was my choice, Lithy would be half naked and lying under me. I'm not a very nice person, you see. My wants come before other's needs…like breathing. But since Lithy doesn't know how I feel, I need to keep things on the down low, in the closet, until we become better friends and I can give all my secrets to him. 

I don't know when it was I started liking Lithy, but a few weeks of hanging out, and I was head-over-heels in love.

Not that I felt my heart beat faster, though I'm sure it did. Not that I couldn't stop thinking about him, though I never quit mentally imagining his features. Not that kind of love, not the kind that goes 'doki-doki' and certainly not at first sight.

No, it was after a while, like I said. Not a long while (a few weeks) but at first I was just like 'hey, this person is, like, totally cool'. So I hung out with him a lot. When I saw him out walking, I'd run over and glomp him, and I sat next to him every chance I got, and I brought him along to parties I was invited to like he was my date. Then, a few people commented on how much of a cute couple we were.

I was totally rocked to the core. The only thought on my mind every other time I saw him before was 'oh my god, guys! It's Lithy! Let's go talk to Lithy! Lithy! Lithy! HEY LITHY WHATS UP!'. Totally over-excited. I was completely in love…and everyone could probably tell. 'Cept for me, dumbass I am.

But, after that person made that comment, my brain and heart were forced to reconcile. For about a week they negotiated compromises, and once an agreement was met, my brain blatantly informed me, 'You love him. You're gay. If you think about it hard enough, you'll realize you were never straight to begin with.'

And that was that. Nothing changed other than my whole thought process. When it came to Lithy, I think I acted the same as before. After all, I was in love then, too. I just didn't know. We Poles are kind of dense, huh?

Well, as I stared intently at Lithy, who was still alert for tornados, I couldn't see what I saw in him. He was pretty average…maybe a tad taller than me, normal physique, maybe a little more than a tad polite, but nothing…out of the ordinary.

But, see, he is_ Lithy_. Nothing else matters. He is my first love, he may not be gay, but, hell, I'm gay enough for the two of us! I won't give up! I'll even resort to acting like France and force him, if need be!

But really, I want to spend forever with Lithy.

I want to wake up in the middle of the night and tell him about my dreams _without_ having to use a phone or getting out of bed.

I want to be there when Lithy is sad, and be able to just hold him, gently, while he cries.

I want to go and buy a needlessly large and unwieldy Valentine 's Day gift with no practical use, and see him laugh once he sees it.

I want to let everyone know that he is _mine_.

I want to share life with Lithy.

But, for now, the hail is still pelting the bridge above, the river is still running wildly, and Lithuania is still being practical and trying to protect us from possible tornados.

And I start to close my eyes and dream…

**(A/n) Continue? **

**Review.**

**I can't guarantee the end is happy…this thing writes itself. May leave off right here.**


	2. The Long Aisle to the Altar

The Long Aisle to the Altar.

I was chilling in a chic dorm room, snacking on some awesome Polish sweets, but man, I was bo-o-ored. My roommates, Lithuania and China, were both out doing school-related things. Lithuania was auditioning for some weird musical the Drama club was putting on and China…was probably out doing something. Hey, I don't really care, what he's doing, okay?

"Grrr…I'm, like, bored, dammit!" I yelled, throwing China's Shantatty against the wall.

"Waaah! Why did you do that –aru! You're such a spoiled brat –aru!" Whoa. Where did _he_ come from? Oh, right, he just left to grab a weird knock-off beverage from the vending machines.

Well, as China was picking up and cuddling his weird cat-doll, I started kicking the table he was keeping his Great wall replica, which was made out of hundreds of little toothpicks. Little by little, when China wasn't glaring at me and was paying full attention to his inanimate (I hope) animal, I simulated thousands of years of wear, tear, and war on the little model. "Hey, I'm, like, gonna leave now." I said, before he noticed the destruction.

"Fine by me –aru." He mumbled, glaring at me as I left, still stroking his poor doll's head. "You're a royal pain in the ass when Lithuania isn't here –aru."

"Hmph. I said, ducking into the bathroom to change into a white bridal dress. When I was done, I marched elegantly through the living room, knocking over a grand total of 15 ancient Chinese vases and statues, not at all on accident. Who cares about some Asian guy? I'm gonna go talk to Lithy.

Well, easier said than done, I suppose. Was this hallway always so confusing? Usually I had Lithy with me when I walked, so I never really noticed…he'd walk with me to my classes, since his were usually on the way. Ah! Was there always a big door in the middle of the hallway? I wouldn't know, since Lithy always held the door for me.

Lithy really is nice…and sexy…and totally dreamy~. One time, I ('accidentally') walked into the shower while he was bathing…

Where was I going again? I sat on a bench nearby to try and remember. Ugh…why do I have such a bad attention span? Stupid naked Lithy, getting in the way of my miraculous thought processes. "Hmph." I pouted, smoothing the skirts of my dress.

Wait, why am I wearing a dress? It's not Wednesday, is it? It can't be the weekend either, since me and Lithy always go and hang out on Saturdays and Sundays after church. I wore that cute schoolgirl outfit yesterday, right? So it _must_ be Thursday. Didn't Lithy have a drama club thing this Thursday? Oh, yeah! I was gonna go and talk to him! Who cares about drama club?

"Hm~Hm~Hm~" I hummed, walking down the hallway to my Band class, since I know this is the way Lithy and I walk to our fine art classrooms.

I got to the band hall door, and for some reason I expected Lithy to be there waiting for me. Haha, of course he wouldn't, but that didn't stop me from getting depressed.

Which way is the theatre room, anyway? It was Lithy's job to walk with me to class, but I never felt obligated to walk with him, it was only an accident that happened while I zoned out at his awesomeness. "Aaaargh!" I grumbled, stomping my foot. Which was a bad move, since the super-rad white high-heels I decided to wear are a tad on the tall side. "Shit."

So, as any other fabulous man would do, I threw a temper tantrum and broke the other heel on the sign that pointed out room numbers and gave directions. Grumbling, I removed both heels and stuffed them in a handy trash can.

I decided that I might as well start looking for Lithy's class anyway, so I stormed off into the hallway to the left of the band hall doors.

Luckily, this seemed to be the right way. I recognized the theatre's doors from that one time I forgot to go to class and ended up following Lithy. He had to lead me back, too.

But why did the hallway seem so long? And why were all the countries lined up on both sides of the hallway? But it was a straight shot to the theatre room. So I walked as best I could through the hall of nations.

It was the hardest thing I'd ever done in my life. I hate people that aren't my friends. But I took step after wobbly step, because, God dammit, I had something to say to Lithy. Even if all their eyes…were on…me. I wiped the sweat from my brow.

First I passed the Asian nations. China was studying me as if I was one of those dangerous-type dolls that sucked people's blood, Japan, like most of the others, were only stealing glances every few seconds, and kept their eyes averted from me otherwise.

America had a face that was exactly like how I imagined it would be if he woke up one day and found Britannia Angel lying next to him in bed. A floating bear next to him looked unimpressed. Some of the other countries from the New World were there too, but they were all kind of…unimagined.

France was chucking in that French way, like he just found a big ol' stack of porno magazines. England looked totally freaked out, even though he was obviously trying to hide it. Spain looked a little lost, like someone invited him to a wedding for people he never knew. Germany had the standard German 'wtf!' face.

As I passed Spain and Germany, the chibitalias started skipping in front of me, throwing flower petals. Prussia looked like he was gonna barf, Hungary like she was going to explode into little fangirl confetti, and Austria had a piano and was playing the wedding tune.

As I neared the end of the people, the final hurdle emerged before me: Russia. Complete with Belarus and Ukraine. "I'm so happy for you, Poland. So, once you have Lithuania, you'll come and stay in my house as well, right? I'd really like it if you did."

I can't believe this guy would say such a thing! "Once Lithy's mine, I'll make sure to keep him away from people like you!" I announced. Then, having said what I wanted, I looked for a handy Lithy to hide behind. Of course, he wasn't here, so I decided to push those two pathetic Baltic States into Russia, and run when he was distracted.

No such luck. I was past Russia and Ukraine, but Belarus, scary to the end, was still in the way, arms spread open to keep me from running past. Ugh! I hate this stupid girl! What did Lithy see in her? Just imagining all those times she had injured Lithy on their little dates gave me the hate-adrenalin rush enough to summon my faithful pony Walenty.

As the pony ran at Belarus, I nimbly jumped onto his back like one of those totally rad American Western movies. Then, Walenty jumped…right over Belarus's psychotic head.

However, our landing was a tad off, and so Walenty stumbled and fell, totally tearing my awesome dress. I knelt and placed my hand on the brave creature's head and promised him he'd get an apple once we got home. He made a weird noise at me, got up, and went to Switzerland, who was standing behind an altar in priestly costume.

But the Swiss was of no concern to me.

All that mattered was Lithy, who had been waiting at the altar all this time. It didn't matter if my dress, shoes, and manicure were ruined. It didn't matter that I was probably going to be partitioned by Russia once this was over. Not even the words Switzerland was saying, of binding us in holy matrimony, mattered.

Because Lithy is here.

I ran over and glomped him, sending him tumbling to the ground, with me on top. And gave him a big, sloppy smooch. I heard Hungary start panting in the audience. I began to unbutton Lithy's shirt and she started screaming. When Lithy realized what my plan was, he squirmed and fought to get away. I held his arms down and I swear Hungary must've died shattering all the glass in the room.

So loud…

The screech pierced my eardrums.

"Owowowowow~" I grumbled, rubbing my eyes. What on earth was shaking me?

I awoke to see the face I loved, frantic and flushed.

"Poland! Thank God!" He let out a relieved sigh. His face was all nervous and sweaty…how cute. "C'mon, get up!" He pushed me to my feet. "We've gotta hide!"

"Hunh?" I grumbled. "Why do I, like, have to do that?" I wanted to finish my dream…

Lithuania shoved me into some bushes, and looked around for a second before ducking down with me. He made a 'shhh' motion, and whispered into my ear. "Russia." Was all he had to say.

**(A/N) cliff hanger 'cause chapter very very long. Next chapter may be, too. So review so I have inspiration. **

**Walety- 'W' is pronounced like a 'V', I'm pretty sure, btw.**

**I'm not sure if the tense of the words makes sense…I tried to make it seem like a dream. Like, a real dream, not 'I woke up and it was all a dream'. It was a dream, by the way, if you didn't catch on. They only got married in the dream. Lithuania (probably) doesn't know about Poland's feelings.**

**Like I said, this story writes itself, and I cannot guarantee a happy ending. (I don't know what will happen, basically)**

**Btw, rad wasn't recognized as a word on my computer XD**


	3. Mossy Ground

**Eyes are windows to the soul. Opaque, warped, windows.**

'**Why do I bear all the scars if we fight together?'**

"Russia? Like, nearby?" I whispered while he peered through the bushes. He nodded. "How do you, like, know or whatever?"

Lithy turned to me, "Two reasons. One, General Winter follows him around like a giant leech on a kitten. If the temperature suddenly drops, he's there. Trust me." I nodded, but questioned this choice of metaphor. "Second, did you not hear that awful noise?" I nodded again, remembering what woke me up. "That's the cry of dying baby countries he crushes whenever he goes out sightseeing." My eyes went wide, but I decided to heed his warning and kept quiet, lying on the mossy ground.

Why do I have to be in situations like this? My heart was pounding, scared for its life. I really don't think I could take another attack from Russia. I nearly barfed when I remembered the horrors of the wars I fought against him years ago.

Lithy jumped nearly ten feet in the air, and I could only assume he had sighted the enemy. He scooted closer to me, once he regained composure, and motioned to keep quiet.

I heard Russia say, from the other side of the bushes, "I'm so glad the weather cleared up! And this little patch of forest is so appealing! I'll have to add it to my list to conquer."

What kind of list is Russia keeping? This is Lithuanian territory! Suddenly, I remembered what I said in my dream. My body stood up on its own. "You sicko! Get out of Lithy's house! " I screamed.

"Poland!" Lithy tried to pull me down, but, hey! I'm determined! Russia turned his head to the sudden outburst, still with that cheery little smile.

"Oh?" He smiled. "This is Mr. Lithuania's house? And who might you be, hiding in the bushes?"

"I'm the great Republic of Poland!" I put a hand on my hip and pointed at Russia, "And I won't let you bully Lithy!"

"Ah…Mr. Poland. I shall have to add you to my list as well." He scribbled my and Lithy's names into a handy-dandy notebook. "I've got business over in Asia today, so I'll have to play with you another day, Mr. Poland. Kolkolkolkolkolkol."

"That creeps totally gone now Lithy!" I cried to Lithy, triumphant. "Did you see? Did you see? I, like, scared him away with my hipness!"

Lithy just gave me a look of utter despair.

"Hm? Whats wrong or whatever, Lithy?" I patted him on the back. "That creep won't come back again!"

"Poland." He said, softly, face turned away. "Do you really not know what you just did?"

"Like, I just totally saved you from, like, severe pain or whatever."

Lithy crumbled to the ground, trembling for some reason. "Russia's out to get you now, too! Poland, why are you always like this! AAAAAAAGH!" He yelled, pounding the ground with his fist.

Huh? Was Lithy…mad at me? "L-like, me like what?" I stammered, not knowing how to take this.

"You're so selfish! You act before you think and run away to leave me alone with the consequences! Why am I the one that bears all the scars if we fight together? Poland! Tell me!" Whoa, Lithy had tears in his eyes. I felt something wet on my face as well.

"I…like…don't know...like…I thought we were…like…good friends. I thought we…like…were a good team." Was Lithy seriously mad at…me?

"A good team! I'm just a servant to your whims, pretty much! You go out and make a mess and I clean it up!" Lithy rubbed his face with his shirtsleeve. "I'm tired of being your servant! Think before you act for once, Poland!"

What can I say? That's exactly what I have done. What excuse do I have? I thought we were best friends, we understood each other on a deep level. I really thought it would work out in the end, that we _would_ spend our lives together, eventually.

"Lithy…" I said through sobs.

He looked up, alarmed. "Poland…" he reached out a hand. "Are you ok?"

I hiccupped and sunk down on my knees.

"Poland..." Lithy tries to soothe. "Don't cry. I-I didn't mean it seriously, ok?"

"Ha, like, why would I be crying." I rubbed my eyes. It's not like there was any reason for Lithy to like me, anyway.

Lithy crawled over to where I was, on the mossy ground. Why can't my brain stop wandering to such things as the bushes around us and the trees above that keep us secluded from the world? The chilly air that begs for a warm embrace? I looked up at him, not saying anything.

Lithy must've seen into my heart through my eyes. "I'm sorry, Poland." He gingerly wrapped his arms around me, tenderly holding me and allowing me to cry into his soft shoulder.

He just held me while I said, over and over again, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

I cried until I was empty on the inside. Lithy must've noticed that my sobs stopped, and he let go of me. Why, I wanted to ask. Just because I'm not showing it in my face doesn't mean I'm not still crying inside. Why doesn't he understand me better?

I lunged at Lithy, knocked him to the ground, and fastened my arms around his waist. For the moment, I didn't care that I was on top of Lithy in a kind of awkward way, I just needed _someone_ right now. A specific _someone_.

"Uh…Poland?" Oh, yeah, Lithy may not like me anymore... I rolled off of him.

"Ah, sorry." An awkward silence followed, and both of us merely laid there, arms outstretched and heads turned to face each other.

I think I had a moment of understanding with Lithy, just for a second. I caught a glimpse of _his_ soul, this time.

But hey, eyes can lie.

They do it all the time.

**(A/N) Yes, the fic is continuing, but…I WILL lose all motivation to finish it if there's no reviews. **

**I'm serious, you guys. I came this close to putting off uploading this cause there were no reviews and I got really sad halfway through writing the chapter. That's why the writing is weak. That, and I'm used to writing humor, not serious stuff.**

**Hey, what do you think if Poland's ritually murdered by Prussia, Austria, and Russia? **

**Y'know, originally for this chapter, I was gonna get Poland captured and have just that happen 3**

**See? This story can get really dark and sadistic really fast.**

**Review and renew my faith in the human race!**

**Oh, btw, what do you guys think of Poland's funimation English dub?**


	4. When you wish upon the moon

**Wishing on the moon**

**Because stars get overwhelmed**

**And hit England's head.**

**-holly (empressfate) 's haikus.**

I wish I had told him about it then. Then I wouldn't have to toss and turn at night and wonder. Sleeping on a problem isn't comfortable.

I wish I had told him about it then. When we were empty of tears and our hearts were raw.

I wish I had told him about it then. We were safe there, covered by bushes and trees.

Now, I can't sleep. My heart is bricked up and guarded. I am exposed to the world, it seems.

Why did he look so sad then, when we had to go back to our homes? Why did his eyes look so…full? Like he was bursting at the seams to say something. I stared up at the ceiling and tried to discern meaning in the little bumps. A cat…a heart…the world…Eastern Europe…a coast on the Baltic Sea. If I unfocused my eyes I could see our borders…the borders of the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth.

I turned over and buried my face in my pillows. There's no use thinking about it. I can't deny that I love him. I can't change it either. I got out of bed and opened the window, hoping the winter air could blast away all my feelings and numb my heart the way it numbed my fingers.

No such luck. My heart was still buried in thoughts…jealous thoughts, perverted thought, insincere thoughts, innocent thoughts, crazy thoughts. Thoughts I shouldn't have for him. I looked up at the holy moon, silently entreating it to grant my desires. I looked out over the wise trees, asking them why I want these things. I looked down to the modest ground and...

Saw a little blonde head sneaking around.

"Poland?" I called down. The figure startled and lifted its face.

"Lithy?" Poland got kind of wide-eyed. "Like, why are you here?"

"…"

"…"

"Uh, Poland…" I sighed. "Is there something you needed, maybe?" Why on Earth was he here_now?_

"Ah, like, I totally need to use your bathroom." I hit my head on the windowsill. This _was_ still Poland, after all.

"Ok…go to the front door. I'll be there in a minute." He scurried off, maybe he really _did_ need to go. I looked up at the moon once again, and I swear I saw it wink at me. The doorbell went off a few times, and with a parting glance I ran off to cater to another one of Poland's whims.

"Whew, like, thanks Lithy." Poland said as soon as he walked out of the bathroom.

"You're welcome." I sighed, why was he like this? Who raised this crazy country? "Why did you need to come out here for that though? I know you have plumbing." I narrowed my eyes at him, I mean, it _is_ suspicious to suddenly see someone outside your window at night. "Is there a problem or something?"

"Huh?" He looked kind of shocked at the suggestion. "Like, no way. My house totally works great. I just, like, had to pee and your house was closer."

What were you doing out at this time of night! But, rather than ask a question I'd dislike the answer to, I asked if he wanted some hot chocolate, since he was over here.

"Like, shyeah." He flopped down on my most comfortable armchair. "And some, like, vodka or whatever."

What?

Poland never drinks…at least, not around me. "Uh, you serious?"

"Yeah." He said, mellowing out a little. "It's, like, totally been a long day."

I wanted to ask him what happened. I really did. I don't know how I managed to keep my curiosity in check, but somehow I did. "Okay." I nodded. I guess I'm just that lame. I don't even have the guts to ask a simple question. I just did whatever anyone asked of me.

I came back with a tray of hot chocolate and vodka. "Like, awesome." Poland said, taking two cups; alcohol and chocolate. Normally, such a combination would be prohibited from anywhere within a 100 kilometer radius of him (he's as bad as a six-year-old with chocolate, and I can only imagine him drunk). Nonetheless, I don't know what kind of horrible day he could've had.

He downed vodka in one chug, but I saw him wince and a pained expression remained on his face until the hot chocolate cooled enough to sip. His eyes got kind of a glazed look to them as the alcohol began working. He looked up at me as if I just walked into the room. "What're you, like, looking at, Lithy? Something on my face?" Oh! I guess I had been staring at him…

I nervously darted my eyes the room, looking at anything but the soon-to-be drunk valley gay. I mean, guy! That was _not_ a Freudian slip! I shook my head to clear my mind of all weird thoughts that arose. Poland gave me a look and raised an eyebrow. I avoided eye contact.

"Y'know, Lithy, if you, like, cross dressed with me more often you'd, like, totally become more popular." What? Was he serious? Just a second ago, I was worried about him. Bastard.

Still, I couldn't possibly actually get mad at him. "Uh, but then, you know," I tried to think of a way to tactfully say it… "People would think…that I was…um…gay."

It sounded weak and I'm sure Poland knew it. He gave me one of those totally unimpressed stares and snorted. "Mmhmm. Like we all don't totally, like, already know all about you and, like, Korea."

I choked on my own spit and sat there, coughing awkwardly (and painfully) while ever-conscious of Poland's unrelenting stare. "Geez! –cough- You could –hack- at least –cough- -hack- -hack- DAMMIT POLAND I'M CHOKING YOU COULD AT LEAST HELP ME!" But, of course, at that point my throat had cleared. Oh, what a terrible time to breath clearly. Poland hadn't moved at all, and I don't think he blinked either. Still that same blank stare.

"We, like, totally know about the stack of, like, yaoi doujinshi in your closet too." He smirked, and watched me choke again.

Once I recovered again, "We know all about your-"

"Poland!" I yelled.

"Yesh?" He grinned and slouched in his chair.

"I'm not in any sort of relationship with Korea! And I don't have yaoi doujinshi in my closet!"

"Oh, I, like, totally knew that already." He said, waving his hand. "I wouldn't, like, pressure you like this unless I totally knew it was, like, false." Wow, even Poland has a heart and social skills. He continued, "You keep all your doujinshi under your bed."

"Poland! Stop saying things like that!"

He looked at me, shocked. "You totally didn't deny it this time."

"Ack! Not for that reason!" But I knew I was too late. Poland was halfway up the stairs to my room. Oh, God, my life is over.

"Lithy is gay~ Lithy is homo~" I could hear Poland sing. Oh, God, he found them… I walked into the room anyway, and sure enough, he was sitting on my hardwood floor reading my Death Note ones… "So, Lithy, you, like, like LxLight? I'm totally more of a, like, MelloxMatt fan, myself but…"

"Ah! Those aren't mine! They're…Belarus's! Yes, Belarus! She told me to hold on to them a little while ago, and…" My oh-so-carefully thought out lie suddenly stopped midsentence. Did…did Poland really say…

"Geez. Don't, like, look so surprised Lithy." He snickered. "You totally said something earlier about, like, crossdressers being gay, right? Well," He stood and spun in his short skirt. "Am I, like, girly enough?"

"…" Poland fell to the floor laughing. I felt my face freeze. All this time…why _didn't_ I realize this sooner? No, you shouldn't stereotype people because of what clothes they wear.

"Like, you should totally see your face right now, Lithy." He laughed.

That bastard…

"So since you're totally, like, a homo, you should come cosplay with me next con. I'm gonna be Misa!" He flashed a victory sign. Why, Poland? Why can't you be easier to understand for once? Why do you have to run around making a mess of everything? Why…?

**(A/N) **

**Heard Lithuania's voice in the hazy distance and wrote. It looks like the story will end happy, doesn't it? I kinda wanna try writing a bad ending, though.**

**Sorry if you know nothing about Death Note, it's the first thing I thought of. Misa is a cute idol girl. The rest of the people mentioned are male.**

**Oh, you probably won't be seeing (reading, you can look at/draw fan art if you need to) them cosplaying 'cause it's boring to people unfamiliar to the other series.**

**Please review. It hurts my feelings when you don't, 'cause I assume you really hated my story :'( **

**XD have you heard/seen Lithuania's Eurovision 2010 song? Eastern European Funk. Seriously catchy. I really wish it won...I liked Poland's Legenda too. **

**XD I listened to them both while I wrote this.**


	5. Hungary the Romance Pusher

Mr. Austria was, as per his usual routine, sipping fine imported tea while reading letters that had been sent to him by the overnight mail. He really looked so cute with his cheeks flushed from the cold. Maybe if I'm quick enough I could get a good photo before the morning light fades…

"Hungary?" Mr. Austria questioned, having read his letters. "What are you doing, hiding behind the wall like that?"

Darnit, he caught me. "Nothing, sir. Anything interesting happening in the wide world?" I changed the subject. He sighed and paused to sip his tea.(sophisticatedly)

He really was so elegant, in all the little ways. Hand and pinky at the perfect angle to accent his aristocratic face… "Nothing I find interesting. Just people telling me about their personal live as if I really care about them. I suppose I'll have to write replies, though, and be courteous." He must have caught my curious look, because he added, "You may read them if you wish. I'll be dusting off the bookshelves."

Score for Hungary-chan! I could barely wait for him to leave the dining room to tear into the letters. See, I'll admit I'm a little nosey, and I'll admit that Mr. Austria is probably betraying the trust of those who send him the letters by letting me read them. But, seriously, it's the best way to stay up to date on my gossip. It's to my benefit that Mr. Austria has a reputation for being a tight-lipped, secret-keeping man, because since he's known for that, most of the countries of the world go to him for…personal advice. "Hehe." I heard myself giggle as I read through one of England's ('anonymous') letters. He was totally in denial.

One from Ita-chan. Sounds like he's having problems communicating with Germany again. Sigh. That poor guy was way too uptight to keep up with Ita-chan. Just thinking about that whole Valentine's Day fiasco…but it all makes sense. He and Holy Rome are so alike…

And then there were the usual Turkey and Greece letters centering on monopolizing Japan's affections. And also Canada's requests for help concerning his unremarkable-ness. If only these guys would learn that if you're just honest with yourself and admit you're gay, girls and guys will go gaga for you. Maybe I could talk Mr. Austria into letting me send the replies this time…

Oh? This is a new address…I hope I can understand the language it's in. I just figured out Chinese, too… Oh, it's from that nice man, Lithuania! In English, too. How very considerate to the readers!

'To Mr. Austria,

'I heard from Mr. Turkey you sometimes help people with their problems, but honestly that seems really out of character and weird for you. So I figured Ms. Hungary was actually the one giving advice, and thought it may be okay to ask for some counseling.'

"Hee hee. He's pretty smart!" I giggled, wondering what sort of troubles he had.

'I've been kind of confused lately, about a lot of things. But mostly, it's about my partner, Poland.' By 'partner', I'm sure he meant in battle and government, not in an 'I sleep with him' way. But I still chuckled. 'I'm sure you know him, even if it's only because of his hobby of dressing as a girl. He's really thoughtless and selfish and pretty stupid, and the day before yesterday he drew Russia's ire and…I told him about his shortcomings straight to his face. But, I really regret it now that I've cooled off. He looked really shocked when I said it. And he kind of started crying. See, the most annoying thing about him is…well…he's too nice, I guess. He doesn't get mad at me and he doesn't blame me for things, even when they're my fault. But, since that's almost never the case, I have no idea how to apologize to him. I just…lost my temper for a minute and I didn't get the chance to ask for him to forgive me. How do I make it up to him? I don't want him to think that I don't want to be friends anymore.

Thank you, from Lithuania.'

Awww, how cute! I can smell love flowering in the air! If Poland is who I remember him being, Lithuania is gonna have to be pretty blunt with how he feels. That other guy seemed pretty dense. But they'll be so cute together! The reckless one and the worrywart! Hmm. The Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth is right next door…I could probably go over there myself to offer some sympathy and counseling…and sow the seeds of yaoi.

"Austria, I'm going to go visit some friends." I called up the stairs, where Mr. Austria was probably getting sidetracked reading books.

"Ah, that's fine. I'll be up here for a while." I heard him yell back.

I shrugged on a coat and headed out into the late morning, sunny day.

When I got to Lithuania's front door, I ever-so-gracefully rang the doorbell a single time. Then, after a few minutes, I slightly confusedly rang the doorbell twice. A few minutes after that I was irately punching the doorbell over and over again.

Fed up, I tried the door and found it…unlocked. So, I walked right into the living room. I was going to announce my presence, but…I heard voices from upstairs. Lithuania lived alone even though he and Poland worked together, right? Hmmm… I tip-toed up the stairs to try and hear better. It sounded like it was coming from the first bedroom.

"Poland! Put some pants on!" I heard, and recognized the voice as Lithuania's. Ooh la la, naked together already? I heard a muffled response I took to mean 'Don't wanna'

"Why do you dress like that anyway?" Lithuania complained. "Most girls wear more clothes than _that_." Aw, so Lithuania wasn't naked. There goes my parade. I should go back down to the living room and announce myself…

"Hey, Lithy, what do you think of me?" The sensible and polite part of me fled. Would I really get to hear…a confession of love!

"Huh? Are you trying to roleplay as a manga girl or something?" Ugh. That Lithuania. Such a doofus.

"I mean…" I heard the rustling of covers and the creak of the bed as someone sat on it. "What do you think of _me_, Lithuania?"

"Wh-wh-why're you p-p-posing like that, Poland?" I wanna see! I creaked the door open a centimeter to get a better look. Poland seemed to be wearing a skimpy gothic Lolita outfit. Complete with plenty of leather straps.

"How. Do. You. Feel. About. Me. Lithy?" Poland repeated, clearly enunciating every word.

"I-I-I-I-I…Why are you asking me that, Poland!" How cute! Lithuania was all red. But seriously, can't they figure it out, with these actions and reactions, that they're both totally in love?

"Tsk." I said under my breath. "Men these days. Back in the Roman days mutter mutter mutter…"

"What was that?" Lithuania startled, and looked over to the door…which I was peering through. Seeing me (or, more probably, a thin portion of my face viewable between the door and wall) he rushed over. "Ms. Hungary! What're you doing here?"

So polite…I mumbled more to myself, "Watching two morons try to figure out which hole to stick the circle-shaped block in." I caught myself before heading into more innuendo and said, pleasantly, "I just came by to see how my neighbor was doing on a fine day like this. You're doorbell didn't seem to be working, and the door was unlocked…so I let myself in."

"Um, well, if you go back down to the living room I'll be down there in a minute with some tea." He offered. Why was he so damn polite!

"Sure. I'm sorry for being a hindrance." I smiled politely, as Mr. Austria had taught me. But inside I was cursing my rotten luck. I ruined a perfect scene of boy's love. As I sat on one of the plush chairs, I daydreamed of what could've happened…they'd have awkwardly confessed their undying love and then kissed and start removing one another's clothing…!

"Sorry for the wait, Ms. Hungary." Lithuania shyly set down a tray of teacups and small sweets. "Oh, and all I have right now is herbal tea, so I hope that's okay with you."

You stupid-ass-face! I don't give a crap about tea and sweets! I want the story! But I held back, and merely nodded politely, as Austria had taught me. "That's fine. It's been a while since I've had tea in a friend's house like this."

"Ah, so what brings you here, Ms. Hungary?" He asked, obviously awkward.

"Haha, no need to call me Miss, Lithuania." I said, remembering the etiquette lessons. "I just came here to offer some advice to you, concerning your letter…"

"Really? That's awfully nice of you, Ms. Hungary!" Ugh. These manners were getting annoying.

"Ahem, yes, it was very nice of me." I cleared my throat. "And, Lithuania, I'll tell you exactly what you should do!" I pointed at him, and forgetting my manners, bellowed, "Tell him exactly how you feel! Man up, stop being a wuss and confess already!" I heard my voice echo through the entire house. 

He looked ready to pee his pants. "Ah, Miss Hungary, if you could be a little less loud, perhaps?"

"Hmph!" I grumbled, and brought my voice a tad lower, "You're being a pansy. What's the worst that could happen? Just tell him!"

"The worst that could happen? Poland blatantly turns me down, dissolves the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, and spreads nasty rumors about me while allying himself with Russia to wipe me off the face of the planet!" Huhn. Valid fear.

As we whispered, the man in question was lazily walking down the stairs, now in a far-too-large t-shirt and tiny shorts. "Hey, Lithy." He mumbled, obviously shy since I was here, "Can you, like, make me some breakfast or whatever?"

"Uh, sure, Poland. Miss Hungary, would you like to leave now?" What! Leave now! While you're emotionally confused and he's wearing _that_?

"Ahem." Ah, but remember your manners, Hungary. Make Austria proud. There were plenty of windows in this place, anyway. "I suppose I will. Good luck, Lithuania." I said as I exited the door. But as soon as it closed softly behind me, I was running to the back, where the windows to the kitchen were.

**A/N Only those who read Hetalia can understand…the excitement of World History class. I couldn't stop giggling when we were studying the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth 3 (not that we talked about it much. Stupid Texas educational system.) and all my friends gave me grief when we went over the Partitioning of Poland. :'( they're so mean.**

**I'm thinking about re-writing the first few chapters. **

**This fic is getting weird. :D Tell me when I should stop.**


	6. Smooth Jazz  Love?

After climbing over the fence and through the horse stables, I found myself a perfect spot to watch all the action from. I giggled as I remembered the English connotations to the word 'action'.

From my point of view, and I mean from outside the window not regarding homosexuality in manga and anime, I could see Poland doodling pansies on some craft paper and Lithuania flipping pancakes and omelets. Instead of punching through the glass to strangle them both, I delicately punched the crap out of the dirt below me. If only there was some way to control them, or at least influence them…

Ah! I've got it! Mr. Austria said that music is the key to the soul. So, if I put on some mood-setting background music, they'll be in sexy embraces before I can spell gazunheit/gazunheight/kazunheight/whatever-that-sneezy-word-is.

Like any proper lady, I carry around smooth jazz tunes on CD's that I'm not even sure exist yet. So, I hooked it up to my hip stereo and set the volume to max.

'As the soulful melody of the saxophone drifted in from the outside, probably by some hooligan from some other time period, Poland suddenly saw everything in perspective. Even if Lithy didn't like him, it would never hurt to just be honest about his feelings. He might as well go for it now!

He locked his arms around Lithy's waist, shocking him mid-pancake flip. "Poland!" Lithy yelled, flustered, "What are you doing!"

Poland mumbled something, but his nose was pressed against his dear friend's back.

"You're acting really…weird." Lithuania said, embarrassed and at a loss, "Is, um, something the matter?" His face was bright red, but he wasn't squirming away, so Poland steeled himself to confess.

Moving his face to rest his chin on his dear, dear friend's shoulder, Poland said, quite bluntly, "I totally, like, love you."

"Ah, abababa~ whaaaat?" Lithuania sputtered, afraid to accept or reject this…whatever this was.

'Poland didn't seem to be joking…did that make him serious! Wait, why was it _my_ heart that was pounding now?' Lithuania thought. 'Why is _my_ head feeling so euphoric? Why was I turning around to face him if I had already given up?'

"Really, Poland?" Lithuania choked, catching hold of his friend's hands. "Are you being serious?"

For a second it looked like Poland would cry, but he answered, "Totally. Lithy, I…don't ever want to leave you. I, like, don't even care at this point that you probably don't believe me or whatever." Poland looked away, "I just, like, wanted you to know."

Lithuania smiled and pulled him into a tender hug. "I love you, too, Poland." '

Maybe it really will happen like that, I thought. After I finished scribbling my fanfic, and returned to this 'reality' thing, I realized I hadn't even pressed 'play' on the CD player. "Silly Hungary." I whispered to myself. Of course, the actual plight of these two potential lovers came before the number of hits I got on .

I set the volume to max and blasted my romantic music.

Peeking in to see if my efforts had any success, I had to refrain from punching the window yet again. These dunderheads! Were they deaf or just emotionally constipated! Poland was still doodling and Lithuania was still making food.

"What's with that music?" Poland asked mid-flower.

"Maybe its Ms. Hungary sneaking around in the backyard." Lithuania replied sarcastically.

"You're not serious, right Lithy?" Poland asked, afraid. "That lady scares me! I mean, I just feel like she's inventing totally weird stories about my, like, love life behind my back and stuff, y'know?"

Darn that spacey yet intuitive Pole.

"Ms. Hungary? I think she seems really nice and, well, thoughtful."

"I think she's creepy."

"Quite being a xenophobe." Lithuania teased, tapping Poland on the head with a plate of pancakes. "Or you'll have to cut your hair short and start shooting people streaking across your yard."

Poland laughed and dug into his pancakes, which were shaped like fish. Apt, since Lithuania knew he liked to drown them in syrup. He thought about the serious health risks that went along with that as he ate his own pancakes. Which, he realized with chagrin, he must've subconsciously shaped into hearts.

"You lily-livered Baltics." I murmured, lowering the volume on my CD player. Just take him already! At this rate it'd take magic to get these two dimwits to get together.

Magic…

'Oh, Hungary, you are a genius.' I thought as I rushed back home.

**A/N :D **

**As you can probably tell, the focus has shifted from Poland's feelings to Hungary's efforts to unite the two. And write fanfic of it. ^^'**

**Hetalia: Axis Powers is a webcomic by Hidekaz Himaruya featuring personified countries. Shocker, right?**

**I love Hungary…she's, like, totally a champion of Justice.**

**I also love Austria's jacket. Like, seriously. L-O-V-E~**

**I decided to learn how to speak in a German accent really well and make people think I'm actually from Germany~ (cause I look German)**

**But I still wanna learn Polish…**


End file.
